Favorite food
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Sasuke loves tomatoes. He won't let anything or anybody get in the way. So what happens when Naruto tries to eat the last tomato?  fluff, shounen-ai, please read and review


**Favorite food**

**Author's note: So, this suddenly popped up in my head while I was waiting for the prof to start the lesson English literature ^^ I know weird connection, but eh *shrugs***

**I know this has been done before - probably a lot - but I hope you'll like my version of it anyway LOL Oh yeah and this is unedited, so I apologize for any stupid mistakes you find.**

**Warnings: fluff, shounen-ai (yes, fluff between two boys; don't like it, don't read it, don't bother me with your stupid complaints. Capiche?)**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* How I wished these hot boys belonged to me. They would so make the show rating 18+ and Orochimaru would die an even more painful and cruel death. Oh and Itachi would still be alive. ^^**

**Dedicated to: pokeyspot, Cazzylove, xAkireix**

**Enjoy this oneshot ^^**

Tomatoes. Those shiny, red, juice, round vegetables that tasted incredible. It had been Sasuke's favorite food from the moment he had tasted it for the first time when he was three.

He didn't know what exactly was so appealing about it to him, it just was.

His brother, Itachi, had known about his obsession with it and had always given his share to his otouto.

Throughout the years he still kept eating it; even when he ran out of tomatoes, he would go to the story – it didn't matter to him if it was morning, afternoon or night – to buy a large amount of it.

From early on, the kids in the Academy knew that they should leave Sasuke's tomatoes alone. One boy, who had dared to eat his last tomato, had ended up mysteriously in the hospital with a lot of burn marks, a broken nose, several bruises and a fear of everyone with black hair and black eyes. The boy also never ate a tomato again. When asked who had done that to him, he had started babbling about black revengeful bunnies while Sasuke had walked around with a smirk on his face for a whole week.

Nobody ever dared to steal Sasuke's tomatoes again after that incident.

Well, that is until now.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were eating lunch underneath a big tree that provided them protection against the burning sun.

They had just finished their mission – which had consisted of escorting an old lady back to her hometown – but had stopped in a clearing to eat.

Ever since their first mission, they had agreed that with every mission, one of them would take care of their lunch and bring it with him or her. Next time, it was someone else's turn. This time it was Sasuke's turn to prepare their food – for which everyone, safe for Naruto, was happy since it was every time something else Sasuke prepared, instead of ramen every time it was Naruto's turn.

Sasuke had made sandwiches with ham and cheese, onigiri and a mixed salad with cherry tomatoes.

Things were going just fine until Naruto decided it was a wise idea to go for the last cherry tomato. Poor boy; he really shouldn't have done that.

Just when he had picked up the cherry tomato, a pale hand gripped his wrist tightly and tugged at it.

He glanced up and looked in Sasuke's pissed face.

"Drop the cherry tomato, dobe." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura and Kakashi stopped eating in favor of staring at the two boys.

Naruto frowned and tugged at his wrist, trying to shake Sasuke's hand off him. "Bastard, don't be so difficult. What does it matter if I eat this?"

"Because it's the last one." Sasuke replied through gritted teeth.

Naruto shrugged, still trying in vain to release himself from the firm grip. "So what? You already ate so many tomatoes; you're not going to die if I eat this one."

Black eyes glared at him and the grip tightened. "No, but you might end up dead if you don't give me that tomato immediately." He hissed.

"Euhm, Naruto, maybe you should just give the tomato to Sasuke." Sakura tried to divert the upcoming battle nervously.

Naruto shook his head stubbornly. "No way, the prissy bastard has just to suck this up. Geez, what are you? A big baby?" He said annoyed and with one final tug, managed to free himself.

"Don't you dare to eat that, idiot." Sasuke snapped and his whole body tensed.

"You have some serious tomato issues, bastard." Naruto grinned and hastily stuck the tomato in his mouth.

"You didn't." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto grinned even wider. "Oh yes, I did." He said triumphantly and one cheek showed the outline of the small cherry tomato, indicating he hadn't swallowed it yet.

"Spit it out, moron." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and balled his fists.

"Naha, this tomato is all mine. I'm going to eat it and enjoy it and there's nothing you can do about it, jerkface." Naruto snickered.

"That's it! I'll get that tomato back!" Sasuke snapped.

"What will you do, huh?"

Naruto's grin disappeared when his view of his other friends was blocked by a pale face with black eyes and black hair. Two hands gripped his head to keep it in place and something strange pushed against his lips. Without thinking about it, Naruto opened his mouth and that something slithered in his mouth, searched around and withdrew after a few seconds, taking the hands and the pale face with them.

**Sasuke sat back with a smirk on his face, chewing on the tomato he had stolen from Naruto's mouth.**

Sakura was gaping at the two of them with wide green eyes, not sure if what she had just seen was true while Kakashi was just grinning. Well, Sasuke assumed he was since his only visible eye was closed with small wrinkles around his eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto exploded after his brain had finally progressed what exactly had happened to him, just a few minutes ago.

"Hn, dobe, what did you think I've done?" Sasuke asked bored after having swallowed the juicy tomato.

"YOU FUCKING KISSED ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Naruto screamed, getting red in the face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Moron, that wasn't a kiss. This is a kiss." He said and once again, he invaded Naruto's personal space and brought his lips against the frozen mouth in front of him.

He slowly pressed against them, licking and nibbling on them until the mouth underneath him opened slowly before pushing his tongue in. His tongue slid between razor sharp teeth and met the other tongue, coaxing it into a soft but passionate battle. He explored the whole mouth and vaguely remarked that Naruto tasted like oranges after the initial taste of their lunch. _It made sense that he tasted like oranges_, Sasuke thought distracted. _He's practically the sun and oranges are almost the fruit of the sun._

When he was certain he had gotten his point across, he drew back and sat calmly back on his place, looking calmly at a frozen and dazed Naruto. "That was a kiss. What I did before was just getting my tomato back. Learn the difference, imbecile." He snorted and took a sip of his water.

"Wha – what?" Naruto murmured, still not thinking properly.

When Sasuke looked back at his other teammate and sensei, he noticed that Sakura had passed out from shock at seeing her crush kissing another boy.

Kakashi was looking at him with a weird knowing look in his eye. "It's friendly of you that you want to teach Naruto the things he needs to learn from life, Sasuke-kun." He said happy.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Shut up." And went back to eating his sandwich.

It wasn't until a few years later that Naruto actually learned that eating Sasuke's tomatoes resulted in the bastard kissing him to get the vegetable back. It was very useful knowledge to have. And Naruto didn't think Sasuke minded it that much that he ate his tomatoes. The kisses were enough proof of that.

* * *

**AN2: *whistles* Yeah, I have no idea why I came up with this. And yes, a tomato is considered a vegetable. It has been put in the vegetables area, since a court fight in the USA in the 1800's because there was a discussion about the difference in taxes between fruit and vegetables. Look it up at Wikipedia if you don't believe me ^^**

** Hopefully you liked my attempt at fluff (see not one lemon! O.O Something is wrong with me LOL) and please leave a review because that would sooth my aching belly and will calm my murderous thoughts about Mother Nature ^^**

** Now I'm off to post other oneshots and the latest chapter of Will you be my daddy?**

** Lots of love**

** Melissa**

** P.S. For more information about my upcoming stories and posted ones, please visit my profile.**


End file.
